counterpoint: TOS
by Sandra A. Singiphrax II
Summary: a mix between Voyager and TOS


I sat in the captain's chair on the bridge of the U

I sat in the captain's chair on the bridge of the U.S.S. Enterprise N.C.C. 1701. I listened to the noise all around me, even the debate raging above me about human emotions: Kirk and Amanda vs. Spock and Sarek. "Betrayal hurts," I said. The discussion ended. Next I heard Amanda's voice. "Dear, what do you mean?" I stood up. "Captain Kirk, you may have your bridge back." I turned my back and walked away.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Soleta, like Spock I am half Vulcan. My other half is also a mixture: Human and Klingon. I was the captain of my own ship, a minor Starfleet vessel, until it was destroyed. I refused to captain another. Instead I was told I could keep my rank and was assigned to security on my old friend Kirk's ship, the Enterprise.

I had been in my quarters but half an hour when I was told a visitor was coming on board. Ten minutes later "Captain Soleta, report to the bridge.' It was Kirk's voice and he sounded urgent. "I'm on my way." I replied, striding through the door.

I arrived on the bridge. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Captain Soleta of Vulcan." I don't know what I was expecting but hearing that voice wasn't it. "Inspector," I began. "Chief Inspector," he interrupted. I began again. "Chief Inspector Kashyk, please state your intentions." I turned around so he could only see my back. "I missed you," he said softly. If I could laugh, I would have. "And you expect me to believe that," I replied.

"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't."

I spun around. "You have no right to even set foot on a Starfleet vessel. Not after your actions abroad…" My voice trailed off.

"I'm truly sorry. You can read my mind and see I am."

"I can read your mind now. I thought you were anti-telepathy." My eyes were only on Kashyk, I couldn't see the reactions going on around me.

"I was only following orders." He sighed.

"Following orders you yourself gave out."

"I shall never forgive myself for them." He drew a long, familiar looking dagger. Acting fast, I lunged for it, and taking it away, I called the first name that came to mind. "Scotty, please take this from me and destroy it. I never want to see it again." I never thought I would. Scotty took it and left the bridge.

"I felt so bad," Kashyk whispered, "placing that knife to your throat and threatening to…"

"Behead me and carve out my heart." I said dryly.

"If I had followed that course of action, do you know what I would have done with your heart?"

"Burn it and drink the ashes in a potion."

"No, I could never. I would have placed it in a box and kept it forever…"

I leaned on the railing. "Why didn't you… You betrayed me. I gave you shelter, fed you, helped you in a time of need and what was you way of saying thank you, you betrayed me!"

He didn't answer.

"Why? My offer was still available the last time we saw each other. You still could have come with me."

"Like you said in the shuttlebay."

"Of course," I whispered. "Why did you have to go?"

He grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him, placing his lips to mine. He released after a few seconds. I caught hold of his arm and responded in kind. He broke it off, kissing the side of my face, then my hand.

"Soleta, how could you?" I heard Captain Kirk say. "That man's criminally dangerous."

"Jim," I said. "Please, Chief Inspector Kashyk and I have something important to discuss.' I turned back to Kashyk.

"Soleta," he whispered. "I never meant to hurt you.'

"Then why did you say what you did?"

"Which statement?"

"The one about your mother."

"I said that to discourage the both of us from continuing down the pathway we wee already on."

I turned to leave.

"Soleta, I know the truth, no use in trying to hide it. You loved me then. I could tell by the way you shook when I pressed that knife to your throat."

"You're right. I loved you then. The moment you stepped foot upon the bridge of my ship I knew. Here was the one I've waited for all these years. That was our first inspection. Two more went by, I was … overjoyed… to see you in my chair every time, listening to my music. Then you came on your own. I welcomed you with open arms, or as close as I could get to it. The day we sat and watched the … I forgot what you called them, and you said they have never been so beautiful. Then you said…"

"It must be the company I'm keeping." He interrupted with a smile.

"And I said it must be the glass. I said that to cover the racing of my heart. You agreed. You said yes, it has to be it."

"I didn't think it was. I knew it was you."

"You flatter me."

"Of course I do."

I sighed. "Then came the day you left. The scene in the shuttle bay."

"Which we just re-enacted for the benefit of all."

"When you returned, I was so happy to see you… then everything went down downhill. I can still hear the last words you said to me."

"It's been fun playing mind games with you, darling." He said.

"That hurt very badly."

"I'm sorry. Pleases accept my…"

I interrupted. "You are forgiven."

He smiled. "Captain, take me to the brig now."

I gasped. "What now? But I still have so much I want to say."

"Then say it now, while you have the chance."

I fell silent.

"You loved me then,' he repeated.

"And I love you still."

I walked over to him.

Captain Kirk jumped to his feet.

"Soleta," came Amanda's voice. "He tried to kill you."

"I no longer hold that against him."

"I know exactly how you feel." She said.

"No, you don't. How could you?"

She was thinking about her response when Captain Kirk interrupted. "Captain Soleta, I hereby sentence you to two days of solitary confinement for two days."

I flinched, turning to face him. "What for?" I asked.

"For disobedience and refusal to arrest a criminal."

'But I love the criminal, I could never…"

"That's exactly why I am doing this. So now. You are both under arrest."

Without a word, I walk out with Kashyk following closely behind me.

_**T H E E N D !**_


End file.
